Happy Birthday James :
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: Sirius remembers James's Birthday at the last minute. He plans a day James will never forget. Please R&R!


_This story is dedicated to my friends, who went through a lot of trouble to make my Birthday memorable =) This story has incidents from all that that happened that day. Enjoy.._.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, though for a few hours I did own a cake shaped like him =)**

* * *

><p>Sirius groaned as he saw the calendar that Sunday afternoon. It was 26Th March, which meant he had forgotten to get James anything for his birthday which would fall the next day.<p>

He ran out to the common room where James, Remus and Peter were struggling to complete a nasty DADA essay on inferi, which he had aced through.

He caught Moony by his arm and dragged him to their four poster bed.

"Moony! We forgot to but a gift for James's birthday! "

"You mean you forgot. I already bought him one" Lupin said coolly taking out 'The rise of Dark Forces. '

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? "

"I thought you would have remembered." Remus said as a matter of fact shrugging.

"What do I get him now?"

"How should I know? How about sneak into Hogsmeade and get him something?"

"What did you get him?"

"I'm not telling. You always steal my ideas." Moony said heading towards the door.

"No! Tell me! Moony you ass!"

But Lupin was already half way down the stairs.

It was Supper time. They had just had their delicious share of éclairs for dessert when Padfoot caught hold of Wormtail.

"Wormy, did you get James a present for tomorrow?"

"Yea I bet James would love my gift. It's what he would have always wanted."

"Hey tell me what it is!" Sirius asked delighted." We can gift him together."

"NO! That is what I got for him. Think of something else." Wormtail said running away from Sirius before he could try convincing him.

Sirius lay in bed thinking hard. He had no clue what so ever. And James was his best friend.

It was half an hour to twelve.

Fifteen minutes.

And then Sirius got it! He knew exactly what he would get James for his birthday. He rolled over and slept.

Sirius woke up to the light in the room along with the ruckus by his friends. It seemed that Lupin had given James a transfiguration tool kit with many interactive ideas. And Peter a book on chaser techniques.

Sirius continued to feign sleep, while his friend celebrated.

He took out his wand slowly and cast a spell on Peter. For the rest of the day Peter would not fail to entertain.

Peter spoke soon after that. Except now he did not speak, but sang. Every time he spoke, a tune came out of him causing him to make a Mickey out of himself.

"So I spent half a dayyyy... searching for theeeee righhhhhtttt boooook..." Peter sang.

James and Remus exchanged confused looks at first, but soon were on the floor laughing.

Sirius pretended to get up at the noise.

"What is wrong with you all?" Sirius asked innocently.

Wormtail began again," My voooiceee has becuuuuuuummmmmm..."

He stopped and ran out of the room.

The three of them laughed all the way till the Great hall, Peter was nowhere to be seen.

After a healthy breakfast, they headed out to transfiguration.

Just before entering, Sirius caught sight of Severus. In a swish of his wand, his second plan had come into action.

McGonagall was lecturing them on transfiguring mammals into vertebrates. McGonagall as usual spoke continuously, hardly pausing. But the few times she did stop, it was disastrous for Snape.

"...most complex."

"Hippity-hop" Snape croaked.

McGonagall stared at him." I'm sorry professor. Lost control."

After a severe glare, she continued."Now as i was saying..."

"Hippity-hop"

It seemed that Snape said "Hippity hop" every time someone else spoke.

"What-"

"Hippity hop"

"This is-" "It Is!" "Oh my!"

"Hippity hop"

"It Is!" "Hippity hop"

"Oh my!" "Hippity hop"

several people were conversing together now. All in fits of laughter.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall ordered," Severus Snape get OUT OFMY CLASS!"

"Hippity hop" Snape said for one last time before running out of the class.

Trying to compose herself, McGonagall began again." Now Pettigrew, can you tell the class what I was saying? "

"Howwwww toooo transfoooorrrrrrmmmmmm..." He put a hand on his mouth.

"Detention Pettigrew! For a month. And a week for the class. An unworthy trick by you all." She concluded as the whole class was in tears with all the laughing.

The seventh years headed out to the Great Hall for lunch after having had a very entertaining morning.

Sirius turned towards his next poor victim, Mary, his wand at ready.

Mary touched her fork to start her meal when suddenly it turned into paper.

Mary looked around. She thought nobody had noticed.

She picked up her plate, swish a paper. Her glasses, , paper. Soon the whole Gryffindor table was piling up with paper.

Poor Mary ran out of the room crying. But the rest of the Hogwarts students' were in for a treat.

Pettigrew ran after Mary, whom he had had a crush now for almost four years." Marrrrry...Dooooon cryyyyyyy-"

On the other side of the hall Snape was continuing his chant of "Hippity-hop"

It had taken all the teachers to bring order back in the Great Hall. The students left clutching their stomachs which was aching from all the laughter.

Right outside the DADA room, Lily caught Sirius's hand.

"I know that you are behind all this! What do you think you are doing? "

"Making this birthday, a memorable one for James of course! Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you for a favour. Will you do it?"

"DO what?" Lily eyes Sirius carefully," if this is another trick-"

"Go on a date with James. To madam Puddifoots. Please Please Please."

"How will we go there? It's a school day Sirius!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"That means you're going? That's wonderful!"

"I didn't-"But Sirius had run off inside without waiting for her reply.

It was eight that evening. James had just returned from Hogsmeade after a wonderful wonderful date with Lily. As soon as he kissed the love of his life goodbye, he headed out to meet Sirius.

Sirius sat at the edge of his bed waiting for Prongs to return.

"Thanks for the day Sirius. It was lovely."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would go through so much trouble?" James asked smiling.

"I got you something else too." He handed him a packet.

It was a mirror. "It's a two way mirror, "Sirius explained. " Next time either of us is in detention, we can communicate with each other through it."

James smiled." It's lovely," he said bear hugging his brother.

"Happy Birthday James!" said Sirius smiling.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first attempt at writing a funny story. I hope I did okay. Please review! Thanks...<em>


End file.
